


Desire

by FlailingFishFingers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Short, kinda vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlailingFishFingers/pseuds/FlailingFishFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds The Mirror of Erised before Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He looks into the mirror.

"I'm..."

The boy is standing there awkwardly now, completely at a loss as to what he should do.

"I'm... good enough?"

The words are quiet, for himself, but the unknown voyeur still hears.

Draco slowly sits himself on the floor, curls his arms around his knees, and hides his face.

He cries that night, ugly and messy.

_This can be used._

The voyeur plots, the good of his people rests within his hands.


	2. Lashing Out

Draco will never go back to the mirror.

Pretty lies are tempting, but they offer nothing to change his reality.

~~_It hurts too much to go back._ ~~

He denies his insecurities.

They are put in a box and forgotten.

After the mirror Draco is absolutely wretched, even worse than before.

Malice and disdain are worn as armor.

He sneers at everything and spews vitriol to demonstrate his superiority.

"New robes, Potter? They're even nastier than the last! Did you borrow them from that penniless ginger you keep as a pet?"

His actions are what creates the opening.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble. It might be continued but I'm really not sure if I should.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
